


Simple Man

by castielshoneybee



Series: Carry On Wayward Son [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, Season/Series 09, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about the new guy at the Gas N Sip...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lynyrd Skynyrd

_Oh, take your time, don't live too fast,_  
_Troubles will come and they will pass,_  
_You'll find a woman and you'll find love,_  
_And don't forget, son, there is someone up above..._

Coffee. You need coffee this morning as much as you need to breathe. You pull into the Gas N Sip and go inside, the door jingling its welcome. You shuffle over to the coffee and make yourself the biggest cup they sell, taking the first sip before you even take a step. Mmm, life. You walk up to the register, grabbing a protein bar on your way, and set your things on the counter. You glance up, and you're met with the most arresting pair of blue eyes you've ever seen. They're attached to a serious face with a mop of very dark hair. Wow. You wouldn't mind waking up to that view every morning.

"Will this be all?" His gravelly voice pulls you out of your reverie.

"Oh. Um, yes. Thank you," you glance at his name tag, "Steve." You hand over your money and give him a smile. "I haven't seen you here before. You new?"

"Yes. I just recently came to live in this town." There's something about him, but you can't put your finger on it. Something innocent, yet somehow hardened. This one is a mystery.

"Well, welcome. Hopefully I'll see you again." You smile, and he returns it.

"Thank you. I hope that as well." You give him a little half wave as you head out the door.

****

You find yourself working a stop at the Gas N Sip into your daily routine. Steve greets you by name now, but you're no closer to figuring him out. He's kind of awkward, but then, so are you. He seems sort of like a lost puppy, and it makes you long to take care of him. After a couple weeks of daily visits, you decide that today will be the day. It's obvious he'll never take the plunge, if he even wants to, so you're going to need to suck it up and take a risk.

"So, Steve, I was wondering. There's this movie playing that I really want to see, but I hate going to the movies alone, so I was wondering, maybe, if you wanted to, if you have a night off or something, maybe you might like to go with me?" Wow. You sound so awkward. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Are you asking me on a date?" His serious gaze fixes on you, and he tilts his head a little. "I've misunderstood about this kind of thing before." He seems so unsure, and your heart warms. He's adorable.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." You look at him shyly.

"Then, I'd be honored to accompany you to the movies." His response is so formal, it makes you giggle a little. "I have tonight off, unless that's unacceptable for you."

"Tonight is great. I'll give you my address."

"I, um, I don't have a car."

"Oh, well then, what time do you get off? I can pick you up."

"Six o'clock. You can pick me up here."

"Okay, see you then." You head for the door, looking back at him as you go, and bang into a display of danishes. You giggle awkwardly as you right the display, give him a little wave, and hurry out of the store.

****

Crap, crap, crap! Okay, calm down. He's just a regular guy. You're just going to the movies. Your stomach is full of butterflies as you put the finishing touches on your hair. Why did you do this? You are no good at this kind of thing. Maybe you should cancel. His eyes come into your mind, and it strengthens your resolve. You grab your keys and head out the door.

You pull into the Gas N Sip at exactly six o'clock, and he's walking out the door as you pull in front. You wave. He smiles at you and climbs into the passenger seat. He's taken off his vest, and he looks really handsome in his simple, white button up shirt and jeans.

"You look very beautiful," he says, staring at you intently. You hold his gaze for a moment, then blush and look away smiling.

"Thank you." You engage in simple chit chat on the way to the theater. You insist on paying for the tickets. It was you who asked him out, after all, but he refuses to let you pay for the popcorn and drinks.

"Food is an amazing thing. I never really thought about it before," he says, munching popcorn as you walk in and find seats.

"Huh. I never really thought about it before either. It kind of is. It gives us life, and it's so varied in its forms and flavors."

"Exactly!" He beams at you, and his smile seems to fill you with light. The movie starts, and you settle in to watch. Halfway through, his hand brushes against yours on the arm rest, and your fingers intertwine. When the movie ends, you're both reluctant to break the contact, so you walk out of the theater hand in hand. When you get to the car, you stop, and he turns to face you. You can practically see the debate going on in his mind as he looks at you, so you decide for him and lean forward, gently pressing your lips to his. They look kind of chapped, but his lips feel really soft. You pull away and look into his eyes. He waits a beat, then leans down toward you to kiss you again. You part your lips, and he gently sweeps his tongue into your mouth. You wrap your arms around his waist, and he pulls you closer as the kiss deepens. After an eternity, you pull away from one another and gaze into each other's eyes.

"I don't normally do this, but would you like to go back to my place?" you ask nervously.

"I'd like that very much," he replies, smiling at you.

****

After a short drive across town, you're walking into your living room.

"Shoes off, please. I just had the floors redone." You kick yours off and stop in the middle of the room, turning around and giggling a little.

"You giggle when you're nervous. It's very endearing." The blunt observation makes you even more nervous, but you choke the giggle down and step toward him, placing your hands on his shoulders. You know if you say anything it's going to come out awkward and weird, so instead, you place another small kiss on his lips. His arms wrap around your waist, and he parts his lips, darting his tongue out to meet yours. You slant your mouths, and the kiss becomes more passionate. Your tongues dance together, yours in his mouth, and his in yours. You run your fingers through his unruly hair, making it even messier. His hands move down to your hips, then around to gently cup your ass cheeks. You moan a little.

"Steve, would you like to see my bedroom?" You look up at him, somehow fearing that he'll come to his senses and bolt out the door.

"I would like that very much, but before we do, I have a confession." Oh, crap. He's a murderer? He has a horrible STD? He's into some super weird kink? Confessions in this sort of situation are never good. "My name isn't really Steve. A lot of very tragic things happened before I came here, and I wanted a fresh start. My true name is very distinctive, and I needed to distance myself from it." A sad past. Okay, you can deal with that.

"What is it? Your real name?"

"Castiel."

"That's a lovely name, and, you're right, very distinctive. Can I call you that, or would you rather stick with Steve?"

"I would be very happy if you'd call me by my true name."

"Alright then. Castiel, would you like to see my bedroom?"

"Very much so." You take his hand and lead him down the hall, stopping next to your bed. He kisses you again, his hands moving to slide under the hem of your shirt so he can feel your skin. You break the kiss to pull the shirt over your head. He leans back to take in the sight of your breasts in your plain white bra, letting out an appreciative moan. His hands slide up your torso to cup them. Your head falls back, and he takes the opportunity to pepper your throat with tiny kisses. Your fingers begin to work at the buttons of his shirt, and when you undo the last one, his mouth leave your neck so he can shrug it from his shoulders. He's fit, but he's not super muscular, which you like. You run your hands over his chest. Leaning forward, you dart out your tongue to tease his nipple. Encouraged by the groan you elicit, you take it into your mouth and suck it, then graze it with your teeth. His hands come up your back and fumble with your bra.

"I can't get it." You giggle and reach one hand up your back, flicking it open and letting the bra drop to the floor. He takes in the sight of your plump breasts as you reach down to unbuckle your jeans, wiggling them down your hips. As they pool on the floor and you step out of them, you catch his face. He almost looks awestruck.

"What?" You start to giggle, then catch yourself.

"You're so beautiful. Truly one of God's greatest creations. And you're choosing me." Your nervousness melts away, and your heart fills. You step to him and take his face in your hands.

"Yes, I am choosing you. There's so much kindness and caring in you. I can see it in your eyes. I think I chose you the day I first walked into that store." You place a small kiss on his lips, then reach down to unbutton his jeans. He steps out of them and eases you down onto the bed, hovering over you. He places kisses along your jaw, down your throat, and onto your breasts. He takes a nipple into his mouth, teasing the other with his fingers. You gasp, and a moan escapes your lips. His mouth continues down, over your stomach, across your hip bones, finally stopping over your panty clad center. He hooks his fingers in the waistband and gently pulls them off, dropping them to the floor. He teases your folds with his tongue, then dives in, licking your slit and settling on your clit. Electricity sparks through you, and you reach down, carding your fingers in his hair. He continues to lick and suck, bringing you higher and higher. He gently slips a finger into you, moving it slowly in and out, driving you mad. You break, and pleasure and release roll over you in slow waves.

"Castiel, I need you." He moves back up your body and gives you a tender, yet passionate kiss. He slowly enters you and starts thrusting at a leisurely pace, kissing you the whole time. You feel the tension building again as he hits all your most tender spots. Soon, he can't keep to the gentle pace and begins to thrust faster. You thrust your hips in time, moving in perfect synch. He reaches between you and lazily rubs your clit as he thrusts even faster, hair falling across his forehead. You crash, moaning and arching beneath him. He find his release as well and collapses on top of you in a heap. After a moment, he rolls off you and onto his back. You snuggle against his chest. Despite his warmth, you shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asks. You nod, and he pulls the blankets up over you both. "I don't have to work tomorrow. Would you like to spend the day together?" he asks.

"I'd like that more than anything. We'll decide what we're going to do over breakfast." You look up at him and see him smiling down at you. What a perfect, angelic smile. You feel complete, and you snuggle closer and drift into sleep.


End file.
